The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to connectors which are particularly suitable for high current applications in the approximate range between 100-400 amperes.
High capacity connectors are, of course, well-known in the art. However, most designs are expensive to manufacture and cumbersome to use, especially in applications where mating and disconnecting must be accomplished frequently, especially in circumstances where power must be made available for short periods of time or temporarily.
Furthermore, known designs lack adequate safety features, such as means to prevent potentially hazardous accidental disconnection or cross mating of different cables which may transmit the wrong type of power to a piece of equipment.